


请不要跑到山顶上啊

by StoneElephantInTheWood (sj503841764)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Humor, M/M, bass player!Iwaizumi, drummer!Matsukawa, maybe there will be some blood and gore just maybe, rating may change to explicit just maybe, referring some horror movie but it doesn't matter, vampire!oikawa, vocal and guitar player!Hanamaki
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sj503841764/pseuds/StoneElephantInTheWood
Summary: “那就再和我说说那个传说？‘吸血鬼只会有唯一一个真爱’，你想表达什么？”“那只是一个传说而已。我告诉过你吸血鬼族群中简直流传着无限个传说。”直到最后，及川都没有仔细解释那个传说，这让岩泉的心中升起了一种模糊的不安全感；而如今，当他在停尸间的床上醒来，第一反应就是：我要把那个混账碎尸万段。
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 18





	请不要跑到山顶上啊

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnAttendantKiwi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnAttendantKiwi/gifts).



> 祝你生日快乐！这篇文送给你，虽然没有完全写完。  
> 吸血鬼及川和将要变成僵尸的人类岩泉的乐队AU【好复杂啊】  
> 我是很想正经的，它一不小心变成了欢乐搞笑文，非常抱歉（。）  
> 希望你快乐！

“小岩，你知道吗？有传说，一个吸血鬼在一生中只会有唯一一个真爱。”

褐发男子正躺在他的背后，手臂松垮垮地环着他，鼻尖贴在他的后颈上，轻轻在他裸露的皮肤上啄着，一下又一下。

他咕哝着哼了一声，作为对对方的话的回应。及川彻便也没有继续开口，只是继续轻吻着他一小片皮肤。他的鼻尖贴近，却没有一丝温热的呼吸。甚至他嘴唇的柔软，也不似活人。

拉紧了所有窗帘的房间里透不进一丝太阳光，也没有新鲜的空气流通。几小时前他们做爱留下的气息还盘桓在房间里，和甜腻腻的玫瑰味室内香薰混合在一起，成了一种让人头晕的迷乱气味。

“你选室内香氛的品味真是烂爆了。”良久以后，岩泉这样开口说。

“你真过分诶？！”身后的男子大惊小怪地叫道。

岩泉笑了笑，转过身去面对他的爱人。对方是个健壮、美丽如天神的人，皮肤无暇，睫毛纤长；他安静下来时会像一只遥望着远处的山巅、即欲飞离此处的蝴蝶——但不是现在，现在他正皱着眉、撅着嘴，一脸不满地瞪着他，眼睛里却闪着藏不住的欢乐。岩泉一的男友，现在正比任何人类都更像人类。

岩泉抬手拢了拢他垂下来遮住一只眼睛的棕褐色发丝，随意地开口道：“那就再和我说说那个传说？‘只会有唯一一个真爱’，你想表达什么？”

“那只是一个传说而已。”对面的男子放松了眉头，不过依旧噘着嘴。“我告诉过你吸血鬼族群中简直流传着无限个传说。”

“所以永恒的生命让你们人人都成了多愁善感的废话精？”

男子翻了个白眼，配着他那张漂亮的脸简直毫无美感。“小岩，你们人类难道是吃炸药长大的吗？”

岩泉被对方的反应逗乐了。他毫无歉意地开口道：“真对不起，我以为吸血鬼人人都和你一样呢。”听到这句话及川彻哼了一声，不过岩泉继续道：“你们那个传说的细节是怎样的？一生只有一个真爱，然后呢？你会把那个真爱吃掉吗？咬开我的脖子，吸干我的血液？”

“哈！你还真以为你是我的一生真爱？区区小岩，只是我的人类下仆……”

及川的话被打断了。岩泉捏住了他的脸，把他的嘴挤成了奇怪的形状，把他的话语挤成了乱糟糟的咕哝。及川想抽身抗议，但是岩泉快速在他被挤成河豚一样的嘴上亲了一下。

“丑死了。”他说，松开手，皱起眉、眯着眼笑了，耳朵尖通红。及川愣住了一瞬间，茫然地看向他，眼中闪过了一些岩泉读不懂的东西。似乎是光线原因，他还看到及川的眼珠有一瞬间变得通红。

接着，他立刻捂住了脸，好像在掩饰自己的羞恼。他不停地喊着“小岩刚刚真是太过分了”，但到最后他都没有再提起一句那个真爱传说的事情。那时在岩泉的心中升起了一种模糊的不安全感，但在他来得及细思之前就被眼前的爱人吸引了全部注意力。而如今，当他在停尸间的床上醒来，第一反应就是：

我要把那个混账碎尸万段。

* * *

一切都要从9个月前，岩泉一的乐队的一场演出开始说起。

岩泉一，本市最酷的朋克（花卷封）那时正裸着上身、穿着牛仔裤和马丁靴，摆出一副冷酷而不快的皱眉脸，在台上狂暴地操着手里的贝斯——脸上还乱糟糟地涂了好些僵尸妆容，黑乎乎的眼线和画上去的缝线被汗水晕花了一点；而在他旁边，生着一头粉色头发的花卷正边快速拨弄着手里的吉他、边在麦克风面前鬼吼着乱七八糟的歌词；而松川在后面打着鼓，脸上依旧是那副漫不经心的表情，但实际上已经汗流浃背。岩泉勉强能在让人眼花缭乱的舞台灯光中看见昏暗的舞台下的情况——但底下也无非是一群化着恐怖妆容的乐迷们群魔乱舞。

事实上，岩泉一开始演奏就很难能注意到台下发生的事了；和外表上的淡定冷酷不同，岩泉一上舞台就会开始情不自禁地紧张起来。他害怕自己弹错，怕自己突然记混了节拍或者调子。一紧张他就会认真，一认真他就会皱眉，一皱眉他就——“哇哇哇，岩泉你每次演出的时候都一副要杀了谁的表情！”——花卷和松川就会开始这么揶揄他。这时，他会不耐烦地把这两个烦人的家伙挥开，接着再紧张地问一句“真的很吓人吗？我需要改改吗？”

而这时花卷会回答：“不，当然不用，岩泉哥们儿。相信我，在台下所有的男孩们全都想成为你，但成不了你——你酷得浑然天成、毫不做作。”

“杀气浑然天成。”松川接腔道。

岩泉一时没搞明白他俩究竟是在夸他还是在损他，不过这都无所谓，因为他一上台就紧张的毛病一时半会是治不好的。他在台上眼神放空地狂弹着贝斯——天杀的他学贝斯才半年，还是为了给花卷松川的乐队捧场才学的——然后毫无自觉地露出一个又一个酷到让台下迷弟尖叫的表情和动作；实际上他根本没工夫注意其他任何事。噪音隆隆，乐迷疯狂，汗水四溅，灯光迷乱。事实上，直到演出接近尾声，音乐停止，花卷拉着话筒架说起谢幕词的时候，他才有机会看一眼酒吧、看一眼他的乐迷们。

“谢谢大家，谢谢大家，今晚的演出就要结束了。结束前我想要大家和我一起喊：僵尸哥斯拉，活活吃了你！”

岩泉是在乐迷们狂喊“僵尸哥斯拉，活活吃了你！！！”的声音快要掀翻屋顶的时候看见那个人的。他只是随便扫了一眼，接着便被对方死死地吸引住了——而这甚至不是岩泉的错。那个人正在吧台边靠着墙站着，与狂欢的乐迷们隔了好一段距离；吧台金色的光正正打在他头上，给那头棕发染上了金辉，恍惚间仿佛一尊黄金雕像；对方甚至还穿了一身艳丽、浮夸、闪闪发亮的衣服，在一群穿着T桖马丁靴、脏兮兮的臭朋克里显得格外鹤立鸡群；而更显眼的是他的表情，岩泉看向他的时候两人的眼神正好对上了，紧接着对方挑了挑眉，露出了一副好像看见了动物园里的猴子的表情。

不知为何，岩泉在他表情里读出了：“当真？僵尸哥斯拉？脑子没病吗？”

而岩泉花费了毕生的精力去忍受把自己的贝斯取下来直接向对方掷出去的冲动，而他很确信自己一定能正中对方的脑壳。

* * *

演出结束后，人群逐渐散去，他们三人把自己的乐器效果器连接线都收了收好，然后留了下来，走到台下喝酒。原因无他，青叶酒吧的老板沟口是他们的朋友。在他们碌碌无名时沟口就愿意让他们在酒吧里演出，而且一直愿意给他们租借音箱等设备、甚至会给他们免费的啤酒。青叶酒吧就是僵尸哥斯拉的大本营，而托僵尸哥斯拉的福，这个酒吧也成了市里混账青年最爱来的地方。沟口总是会感叹自家酒吧风评被害。

他们坐在角落里的一张桌子上，时不时就会有乐迷走过来给他们敬酒——这算是做本地明星的好处。岩泉扫视着酒吧内部，留下的人已经很少了，他扫视了一圈，没看到之前那个人的身影。

“花卷，你演出时有看到一个讨厌鬼吗？”他向旁边坐着的朋友开口问道，这时候花卷正把一杯玫红的透明液体往嘴里灌。

“哪个讨厌鬼？你得说、说清楚，岩泉。我们的乐迷全都是臭名昭著的讨厌鬼。你记得那个理金色平头眼神吓人的孩子吗，他每次都要用……”花卷打了个酒嗝，把自己的话打断了。他的脸被酒精烧得通红。

“贵大，酒量差就少逞强。”一边的松川揶揄道，而花卷伸手挠了挠他。

“就是那个站在吧台边上，穿着打扮看起来不是我们乐迷的人。我在快散场的时候看见他的。”

花卷一下精神了：“哦哦那个人！我记得他，他的穿着好像是来看大卫·鲍伊、地下丝绒的。演出一开始我就看见他了。”

“怎么，他是站在那看了一晚上？”

“好像是。我也觉得奇怪，我以为我们的风格不是他的菜呢。”

“我也是。虽然他长得很好看，但他那副嘲笑的表情看了真让人不爽，让人想揍他两拳。”

花卷沉思了一会儿，好像在回忆，然后说道：“你俩还对视了？神奇。当时我隐约感觉到他一直在看舞台，但看的人并不是我。”

松川插嘴道：“也许他爱上了岩泉呢。”

花卷大笑着开始起哄，而岩泉生气地狠狠推了松川一把。他俩总是这样，经常拿男性乐迷开岩泉的同性恋玩笑。之前花卷提到的那个金发平头的人，是岩泉的大迷弟，曾经要求岩泉在他的东西上签名，被岩泉拒绝后还用杀人的眼光瞪他们所有人。那之后松川和花卷就恬不知耻地拿着他开了岩泉好久的玩笑。

“滚，我不喜欢男人。”岩泉有点生气地说道。

“但那个人穿得像是来看大卫·鲍伊的，所以你也许不能拿男人定义他。”松川开口。

“而且岩泉刚刚不是亲口说他长得好看吗？哇哦，看来真的有点情况。”花卷接茬。

“你们有完没完啊？我说起他只是因为他让我很火大！我想揍他。”

“是床上揍他。”松川冷酷地补充道。

“没错。”花卷说。

_看看，看看，这就是他现在生活的最大困境。_ 岩泉在那两人的肚子上各揍了一拳，想道。他只是保持了绅士风度拒绝了所有女乐迷的搭讪，同时也不打算在生活不稳定的时候交任何女朋友而已，就天天被自己的垃圾朋友当成同性恋看待、还开一堆下流玩笑。他承受这一切难道是应该的吗？

“绅士们，你们就不能好好坐一会吗？”

沟口的声音响了起来。岩泉暂时放开自己正在制裁那两个混账的手臂，转过头看声音传来的方向。沟口在他们桌子后面抱着胳膊不太赞同地看着他们，而在沟口身边站着——老天，是他们刚刚说到的人。

那个人的头发在现在的光线下已经恢复了正常的棕色，但刚刚那个金光流溢的形象依然在岩泉脑子里挥之不去。那个男人穿着一件绛紫色的丝绒衬衫，一条闪闪发光的银色裤子，脖子上系了一条花里胡哨的丝巾，一双尖头皮鞋。他个头很高，身材结实而瘦长。他正用一副饶有兴致地眼神看着正在打闹的三人，脸上带着一副虚伪的笑容——岩泉一眼就识别出了那副表情的真假。他不爽地皱起了脸。

“哇哦，大卫鲍伊男。”花卷先打招呼道。

“诶？”棕发的人有点惊讶地扬起了眉毛：“是在叫我？”

“他们就是这样的人，别介意。”沟口有点无奈地转过身向新来的人说道。

“你是？以前从没见过你啊，是沟口君的朋友吗？”松川也有点好奇地看着他。

“及川彻。我是这件酒吧产权上的所有者，不过这几年来一直都是沟口君帮我打理的。我听沟口君说你们是最近演出的常客是吗？刚才我看了你们的演出，真是印象深刻。”这个名叫及川的男人礼貌地说了一串客套话，他的声音就和岩泉想象中一样，柔和、活泼、甜蜜。事实上他的语调相当讨人喜欢，但岩泉经过了刚刚不愉快的对视现在怎么听都觉得很讨人厌。

“花卷贵大，我是我们乐队的台面。这边这位头发乱蓬蓬看起来没睡醒的，是我们的鼓手松川一静，而这位愁眉苦脸的暴力狂，是我们的贝斯手岩泉一。”花卷一个个地介绍起乐队成员，然后站起来夸张地行了个礼：“僵尸哥斯拉乐队，随时为世界上的所有乐迷效劳。”

及川明显被花卷逗乐了，而岩泉也没有错过刚刚介绍到乐队名字时他眼中闪过的明显兴味。他十分自来熟地走到他们桌边空位坐了下来，而且该死的正好是岩泉身边（岩泉一下子被他身上浓重的香水味笼罩了。这是什么味儿？薰衣草，肉豆蔻和乳香？）。他向花卷询问道：“真高兴认识你们。但是阿卷，我能问你一个问题吗？为什么你们乐队要起名叫僵尸哥斯拉？”

岩泉握住了拳头。

“事实上岩泉说要是乐队名字里没有一个‘哥斯拉’的话他就不会给我们弹贝斯。”花卷耸了耸肩。

“而我们乐队又是以恐怖片为灵感创作歌曲的。”松川叹了口气。

“总不能把名字起成‘吸血鬼哥斯拉’吧？”花卷向及川摊开了手。

及川噗地一下笑了出来，边笑边说：“不，不，我绝对不希望吸血鬼后面跟上那种东西的后缀。”

沉默的岩泉忍无可忍了。骂他可以，骂哥斯拉不可以。他冷哼一声，转向了及川彻，抱起胳膊直视着他的眼睛一字一句地说道：“我的起名品味用不着某个穿着破烂的过气衣服刚从他那十年前的破棺材里爬出来的人来评价。某些人倒是很他妈的需要好好洗个澡，把身上那股浓得发臭的香水味洗洗干净，再好好刷刷自己的牙。怎么，难道是棺材里的熏香材料导致了你的口臭？”

及川长大了嘴，松川和花卷敬畏地看着岩泉，就差开始鼓掌了，而沟口捂住了脸，绝望地呻吟了一声。岩泉这是在给自己的乐队找麻烦。及川的脸从瓷白色涨得通红，漂亮的脸蹙成一团，生气地大喊道：

“你这样说话真的很过分！这才不过时，而且，我身上才不臭！”

他高亢的声音引来了周围人的注目，而岩泉耸了耸肩，转回了桌面，拿起了他的啤酒：“好吧，毕竟这里的年轻人都不会像他老妈那样穿衣服。”然后他大大喝了一口酒。

松川吹了一口口哨，而花卷啪啪啪鼓起了掌，说：“谋杀，岩泉，你这绝对是谋杀。你刚刚那段关于时尚和香水品味的评价可以入选今年的十佳了。”

“你的刻薄永远让人印象深刻。”松川虚情假意地恭维道。

“多谢夸奖，小事一桩。”岩泉放下啤酒后平静地说道。

而及川依旧气呼呼的噘着嘴，脸上全是愤怒的红光。沟口见状马上端上来了更多的酒摆在他们面前，并表示他先要忙店里的事先走了一会儿再来。但岩泉认为他是可以从目前的情况里逃离。

“嗨，及川，刚刚岩泉虽然那样说你了，但是这并不代表他讨厌你。他这人就这样，坏脾气的臭朋克一个。也不代表我们，我和松川都觉得你挺有意思。”花卷先开口道。

“对。咱们喝酒吧。”松川接腔。

 _看看，他岩泉一都交了些什么叛徒墙头草朋友。他过的都是什么生活啊。_ 但他还是默默加入了饮酒和聊天的行列。事实上，虽然有这么个小插曲，他们的谈话还是很快就热络了起来。而且岩泉在和及川聊天的过程中对他的印象渐渐改观了：虽然一开始以为这家伙是个浮夸又虚伪的人，但之后及川在每一次聊到兴头上的时候都会发出真情实意的大笑——岩泉能听出来那种喜悦的真实。而且及川彻事实上一点也不过时老土，他总能很快能接得上各种话题，偶尔还能能说出几句深刻得惊人的话。事实上，他身上的香水味道很迷人。

他们聊了每一个年代的德古拉电影，然后花卷还和及川聊起了拜伦和雪莱，波德莱尔和兰波——说实话，光看及川彻的衣着，他喜欢这些倒不太令人惊讶，但花卷，花卷才是他们三人里最彻底的朋克！每次看见花卷聊起这些都让岩泉产生一种奇怪的陌生感觉。他看向同样被这个话题排斥在外的松川，发现松川正用一种倾慕的眼神盯着正滔滔不绝的花卷。

哦。岩泉突然明白为什么他俩 **总是** 要在他身上开同性恋玩笑了。

“啊，阿松，小岩，你们喜欢哪首诗？”及川似乎注意到了另外两个人的沉默，把话题引到了他们身上。

松川略发思索了一番，然后很快回答道：“艾伦·金斯堡的《嚎叫》。”

“哇·哦。”花卷和及川异口同声地说道。“真意想不到。”及川说，而花卷补充道：“但想想又觉得很合理。”

“岩泉呢？我还从来不知道你喜欢什么呢，不过我也觉得你有可能完全不读诗。”花卷随意地问道。

“毕竟小岩是野蛮人呢！”

岩泉没理他们，苦思冥想了好一会儿以后说：“济慈的一首诗吧。第一句好像是： _明亮的星，但愿我能如你坚定——_ ”

“ _但并非孤独地在夜空闪烁高悬，睁着一双永不合拢的眼睛，犹如苦修的隐士彻夜无眠。_ ”及川接上了下一句。岩泉有些惊讶地看向对方，不知为何，在昏暗的灯光下及川的眼眸似乎带上了些鲜红。

“这也是我最喜欢的诗。”及川微笑着说。

* * *

那件事也在那同一个晚上发生了。就在松川和花卷打算回家的时候（事实上，是松川把喝多了的花卷扶回家），及川说想和岩泉私下里聊聊。岩泉没有拒绝（就算他知道今后松川和花卷一定会因为他俩的表现开一万个同性恋玩笑）。送走了那俩人之后，岩泉跟着及川走进了一条距离酒吧不远的小巷。空无一人，秋风萧瑟，他打着寒颤等着及川开口。

然后，及川开口了，声音平静，不受寒风影响地说出了改变岩泉一生的话。

“你也是我们的一员吗？”

“什么你们的一员？”

“吸血鬼。”

“什么？你在开……”

“那你是他们的一员吗？”及川打断了他，又问道。

“哈？我完全不懂你的意思，什么吸血鬼？”

“就是吸血鬼猎人，你不是吸血鬼，那你是盯上我的猎人？”

“我不知道你在说什么。”岩泉眯起眼瞪着对方。及川的表情很认真，不像在开玩笑，但岩泉认为，单单一个晚上的相处是不足以判断一个人究竟有没有疯狂的。

“这里没有其他人，你可以停止说谎了。你看，如果你是吸血鬼，这里没有人类存在，”及川张开了嘴，他的两颗犬齿突然变得又粗又长，在路灯下反射着寒光；而他的双眸也变得通红，流露着无机质的冷酷。岩泉看着那双眼眸后背发凉，感觉酒完全醒了。原来那并不是错觉——在酒吧里时他就有在及川眼睛里看到那抹鲜红。

及川没有停下他的话：“如果你是猎人，其实也无所谓，告诉我你所属的组织吧。反正你杀不了我，我也不屑杀你。”他的语气很沉稳，丝毫没有恐吓或者炫耀的成分在。及川只是在陈述事实。虽然岩泉知道是这样，但他阻止不了自己的火大。

“还有就是，如果你是某个吸血鬼眷宠的人类，告诉我也没有关系。也许我认识你的主人呢？我很有道德，不会在别人的嘴里夺食。”及川说完后，看着岩泉等待着他的回答，眼中红波流转。

“我……我完全不知道你在说些什么，听着，我就当我今天晚上喝多了出现幻觉了，我是人类，你是人类，吸血鬼只在电影里存在。好了，我要回去了。”岩泉转身想离开。及川拉住了他的肩膀。他力气很大，指甲陷入岩泉的肉中造成了尖锐的刺痛。

“操，你松开我！”

“你不能在我把一切都向你和盘托出以后转身就跑！这太过分了，而且你要是去找后援来杀我怎么办？你得负起责任来！”及川喊出声，好像嫌自己的声音不够大似得。

岩泉转了过来：“你他妈究竟有什么毛病？突然就和我说了这么多乱七八糟的东西，好，就算你是吸血鬼，但是我实在看不出来这他妈究竟和我有什么关系！你究竟从哪得出的我和你说的那三者有任何狗屎联系的结论，垃圾及川？”

“呜哇居然叫我垃圾……这也太过分了。话说不是你发现了我刚从棺材里醒来这件事嘛！还在大庭广众之下说出口，当时我都快吓死了，现在你竟然还想抵赖，真的很糟糕诶！”

“你……我……”岩泉想起了自己之前骂及川的时候究竟说了什么——他对天发誓他只是随口骂了那些话的！“操。”

“哼。”及川抱住了胳膊，一副岩泉今天必须要为自己所说的话负起责任的架势。

岩泉放弃了：“你误会了。我刚刚只是在骂你而已，谁知道你真是在棺材里睡了几十年刚刚爬出来的。不过这真的能很好地解释为什么你的衣着品味为何如此糟糕……”

“喂！再侮辱我的品味我就要生气了！”吸血鬼气急败坏地跺脚道。

“总·之，我们之间有的只是误会。我只是个对这一切一无所知的普通人而已。我无疑探寻你的秘密。我会当做刚刚的对话根本没有发生，而你只是一个品味糟糕的人此外无他，这样你满意了吗？满意我就回家了。”说完岩泉作势就要扭头离开，根本不在乎及川的意见。

“给我等等！明明就是个人类而已！竟敢在及川大人的面前如此趾高气扬！你以为我会让你就这么回去吗？我对你根本没有信赖！”及川在他后面大叫道。

岩泉觉得自己疯了才会停下来理他。但他还是停下来了，转过身看着及川：“怎么？你还想灭口？我告诉你啊，这里有监控摄像头。”

“监控……什么？”

岩泉耐心地向来自几十年前的人解释道：“监控摄像头，只要我失踪了，他们就会调查周围所有的监控摄像头，接着他们就会看到我们现在正在进行的对话，而你是吸血鬼的事情就会昭告天下。要是我完了，你也一块完了。还有什么问题吗？”

及川明显因为这句话紧张了起来。就在一瞬间，他的红色眼珠、尖牙、长指甲都消失的无影无踪，只剩下那双蜜汪汪的棕色眼睛，泛紫的发丝在路灯下摇晃。他有些不安地抱住了胳膊，左右转着头好像在找看不见的摄像头。这幅样子让岩泉非常想笑，这就好像看到一个刚刚还鼓鼓的气球现在一下子泄了气一样。

“该死的自作聪明的人类把戏……”及川咕哝道。

岩泉憋住笑，故作平静道：“我说清楚了吗？就让我们简简单单地让这事翻篇吧。”

“那也不可能。”及川用手捂着脸，好像在躲避着哪里的摄像头，小声说道：“既然被你知道了秘密怎么可能就这么放过你。再说我本来就不打算用灭口的方式来堵住你的嘴——谁会喜欢你的鲜血啊，那才是真正的品味低下。”

“哈？！”一句话激得岩泉青筋直冒。

“哼哼，小岩，你忘了吗，我才是青叶酒吧产权上的所有者哦？我可以把你们的僵尸哥斯拉赶出这个酒吧，亲爱的。”

“谁是你亲爱的啊！敢用权力压我，以为我会怕你？这个城市里所有的酒吧都欢迎僵尸哥斯拉的入驻。”

“那沟口君呢？事实上这次我来就是因为沟口君的劳动合同快要到期了，我要和他续签合同。就算沟口君因为你的错失去工作你也无所谓吗？”

及川得意洋洋地说完这句话，眯着眼看着岩泉。岩泉确实被他这句话彻底激怒了。但岩泉有一点不一样，当他的怒气积攒到一定程度，便不会再爆发了，反而会变成燃烧着的寒冷火焰。他会彻底冷静下来。他睨视着高他一点儿的及川，沉默了半晌，终于沉着地开口道。

“说吧，你有什么条件。”

“呼，终于乖下来了嘛。早一点用这个态度和我说话不是能节省很多时间嘛。”岩泉没搭腔，及川就继续道：“条件的话——因为小岩知道了我的秘密，所以小岩要做我的人类下仆供我使唤哦？”

说完，及川等待着岩泉的暴怒、“哈？！”、青筋直冒、恨不得直接动手却只能压制着自己的火气……他想这一定会很有趣。但他什么都没有等到，岩泉只是淡淡地“哦”了一声，平静地看了他一眼：“所以呢？这个人类下仆要做什么？”

“哦什么哦嘛！真是的……我想想哦。首先，人类下仆要叫我及川主人才行，当然你要叫我主人大人我也没意见啦！第二，你要和我一起住，这样我才能时刻监视你。第三，我想想哦……对啦！小岩要时时刻刻服从我的命令，为及川大人服务~这样岩泉君才能拯救自己的乐队、拯救自己的朋友！”

“行啊。”岩泉干脆利落地回答道，及川很震惊地看着他。

“骗人，答应的这么轻易，一定有什么阴谋……”

“当然了。我也有条件。”说着，岩泉走近了及川，揪住及川的衣领，不等他反抗就狠狠给了他一个头槌。及川被砸得大叫一声，后退几步，捂住了鼻子。没有出血，但岩泉知道那一定很痛。

“你偷袭！”

岩泉温和地说道：“这一下是因为你胆敢用我朋友的生计来威胁我，你这个狗屎混蛋。我能理解你对我的不信赖，但下次你要是再敢用我的朋友来威胁我，我就把你肢解了扔到太阳底下暴晒，你这个弱智吸血鬼。”

及川倒吸了一口气，原本平静下来的眼珠又有些不受控制地泛起红光，好像被岩泉的哪句话激怒了。但是岩泉没有理他，继续说道：“我不会叫你主人的，我劝你少做梦。第二条我可以接受，但你记住，我也会监视你、看你有没有在危害人类。至于第三条？想都不要想。”

“至于现在，我演出很累，我要回家休息了。你不是要监视我吗？反正我要走了，你要不要跟上来是你的事。”

说罢，岩泉扭头就走，没有回头看一眼及川。不过，他听到了背后有人跟上来的脚步声。

* * *

[群聊] **ZOMBIE GODZILLA** （3）

 **ZILLAKAMI** ：今天晚上及川要在我家睡

 **驅 魔 人** ：岩泉我一直觉得你进展很快

 **驅 魔 人** ：但你进展也太快了

 **驅 魔 人** ：恭喜你出柜

 **ZILLAKAMI** ：闭嘴，谁他妈出柜了

 **驅 魔 人** ：你放心，等花卷醒了以后我会把这个好消息告诉他的

 **驅 魔 人** ：关于岩泉终于认清自己的性取向的事

 **ZILLAKAMI** ：事情很复杂，根本不是你想象的那样

 **ZILLAKAMI** ：我卷入了一点麻烦事

**驅 魔 人** ：不过兄弟我觉得你根本不是普通的同性恋

**驅 魔 人** ：你其实是颜性恋

 **ZILLAKAMI** ：……

 **ZILLAKAMI** ：你快闭嘴吧。

[9小时后]

**PROFONDO ROSA** ：靠啊，岩泉，你果然是个颜狗

 **PROFONDO ROSA** ：铁树开花

 **PROFONDO ROSA** ：长得好看果然可以为所欲为

**PROFONDO ROSA** ：你果然是个颜狗

**ZILLAKAMI** ：才不是啊！！什么都没有发生！！

 **驅 魔 人** ：岩泉的“什么都没有发生”指“虽然我们睡过了但真的什么的没有发生”

**PROFONDO ROSA** ：阿松所言极是

 **驅 魔 人：** 那是当然

**ZILLAKAMI** ：气死我了我讨厌你们

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起真的很弱智owo


End file.
